Changes
by Anime Writer2
Summary: PLEASE READ! AAMRN! Something has happened to Misty and Ash that will test there Friendship and more. PLEASE R&R! better Summary in Profile!


****

Hey everybody me again, I know I still got one story going but not enough people are reviewing so I might just quit that story not sure yet. 

K here is a Ash and Misty fic, it is rated p13 for some swearing, violence, and some heavy content, so if your in a light mood and don't want to reading anything that might dampen your attitude this might not be the story for you. MAYBE! It might be lighter then I expect I'm not sure yet. 

Oh and PLEASE! Review. 

Now onto the story…

Changes 

Chapter 1: Something's different

" Ash do you know where Misty went?" Brock asked as he unloaded the food from his backpack and started to make a fire. 

Ash thought for a minute " No actually" Ash said complete surprise sounding in his voice. " Where is she?" Ash said jerking his head around in every direction. 

" Ash why would I ask you if I knew!" Brock said with a little grunt _' honestly Ash…'_ Brock thought as he looked around the campsite for Misty. 

Ash glared at Brock for a second but only for a second and then he was back to gazing in and out of tree's for Misty. 

" Ash I thin…" But Brock was cut of by Ash's voice calling out "Misty" 

Ash stood up fear consuming every muscle in his body. _' Where is she? She was rate behind me at least I thought she was… What the fuck is going on here she was behind me and then, then.' _A pain struck Ash's head, and he screamed out in agony. 

" Ash!" Brock screamed and ran over to where his best friend lay. " What's the matter? Ash!" Brock asked but no response came only silence. 

(In side Ash's dream or vision or something) 

" Ash…" " Ash…" Ash…" A voice rang trough his head and Ash awoke with a grumble about how he was going to be sick. 

" Ash…" Came the voice again. 

" What? What's going on" ash said as he pushed himself of the ground with much difficulty? 

He then realised there was no ground only darkness, black endless darkness. 

" Ash…" The voice came again but more forcefully. 

" What, Who's there?" Ash screamed to the darkness. 

" Ash help me, please help me… ASH!" The sound pierced Ash's ears and heart. 

' Misty?' He thought bitterly. " MISTY!" Ash screamed into the dark void. 

" Ash please help me…" The voice was getting weaker and Ash sprinted toward where he thought the voice had come from. ' I almost there Misty almost there' thought Ash as he saw an outline of a person lying on the ground. This only made him go faster. 

Just as Ash was about to grasp the limp hand that was at the side of Misty's body he was pulled back, back to the light back to where he knew Misty would be hurt. 

  
(End of Ash's dream or vision or something) 

" Misty!" Ash screamed as he jumped out of bed. _' A bed but last thing I remember was… I was in the woods… Misty… Misty's missing' _And with that Ash was out of bed and head towards the door when Brock saw him and grabbed his arm to stop him. 

" What are you doing Brock?" Ash said anger lined in his voice. 

" I should ask you the same question." Brock said with a lift of his eyebrow. 

" Misty" Was the only answer he gave. 

Brock's face clouded over. _' Oh Ash… How am I going to tell you?" _Brock's mind asked as he led his younger friend to the bed to sit down. Ash didn't object the look on Brock's face silenced any argues that he had within him. 

" Ash… We found Misty yesterday…" Brock trailed off, how could he tell his friend this, Ash and Misty were really close, closer then anyone I have ever seen, but I have to tell you, you have the right to know. Brocks mind urged him

" What yesterday how many days was I out for?" Ash asked jumping up but only to be pushed back down again by Brock. 

" 3 days Ash." Brock answered. 

" Misty is she alright?" Ash asked hope lighting up his face but deep down he knew what the answer was going to be he could see it on Brocks face. 

" No Ash… She's not…" Brock let a tear escape his eye. 

" What…?" Ash asked his words wavering. " She's not dead is she… please don't say she's gone!" Ash screamed. 

" I kind of wish she didn't make it Ash it would be better that way…" Brock said, it hurt his heart to say those words but he knew they had to be spoken. 

" What… No she's alive that's all that matter's, I need to see her!" Ash said as he bolted for the door but was stopped again by Brock. 

" No you can't see her, she not well Ash not well at all." Brock said and dropped his friend's arm knowing he would not go now. 

" What do you mean not well Brock? What happened to her?" Ash asked tears glazing his eyes. 

' This is to much for a 17 year old to handle, it to much for anyone to handle…' Brocks mind told him. " I'll tell you when you heal, only then can I tell you." Brock said as he picked up Ash and put him in bed and pulled up the cover's (A/E Yes I know Brock picking up Ash who is 17 lets just say Brock took 2 years off to body train so he's really strong.) 

" No Brock I need to know!" Ash said but the look on Brocks face told him there was no getting around that he wouldn't know until he healed. _' Misty what's the matter with you. Please be alright by the time I see you, I, I don't know what I'd do without you…" _Ash said as sleep over took his body. 

K that's this chapter. Hope ya liked it! J 

****

I'll put up next chapter when I get at LEAST! 5 reviews. 

Anime~Writer~Karica


End file.
